Dwayne The Rock Johnson
center|link= thumb|270px Dwayne „The Rock” Johnson ist ein Entertainment-Tausendsassa. Der ehemalige Wrestling-Profi und Ex-Football-Star ist nun Filmproduzent, Schauspieler, Familienvater, hat seine eigene Spenden-Stiftung und es würde kein Stück verwundern, wenn er mit seinen muskelgestählten Armen zudem täglich Robbenbabbys rettet und an Krebsmedikamenten forschen würde. Kein Mensch auf diesem Planeten kann ernsthaft etwas gegen The Rock haben – dafür ist er einfach viel zu nett und charmant. Von seinen Filmen kann man halten was man will, klar ist aber auch hier, dass er selbst die weniger glänzenden Perlen allein durch Präsenz, Zahnpastalächeln und Humor aufpoliert. Dabei scheint er gerade in der jüngsten Vergangenheit ein Händchen für Neuauflagen bekannter Titel wie „Baywatch” oder „Jumanji” zu haben. Die Auswahl war schwer, weil einfach alles besser wird mit einer Prise The Rock. Aber wir haben uns festgelegt, welche 5 Filme wir unbedingt mit Dwayne Johnson sehen wollen. Dwayne - Allein zu Haus thumb|500px|center Einer der wohl ersten Action-Streifen vieler Kindheiten war ganz sicher „Kevin - Allein zu Haus”. Und was ist wohl eine der herausragendsten Stärken von The Rock? Brachiale Action mit Humor zu verbinden und dabei den bösen Buben den Hintern zu versohlen. Sein juveniler Charme macht ihn perfekt für die Rolle des zu Hause vergessenen Jungens, der zwei Einbrechern das Leben schwer macht und dabei schelmisch lachend eine Menge Spaß hat. Rock Jones thumb|500px|center „Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes” ist eine der legendärsten Abenteuergeschichten der Filmhistorie. Für einen Mann, der in „Die Mumie kehrt zurück" oder auch „The Scorpion King” mitgespielt hat, genau der richtige Stoff! Dwayne kennt sich mit Sand, Schweiß und legendäre Schatzkammern aus und auch knackige Oneliner mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen gehören zum Standard-Repertoire. Dwayne Ventura thumb|500px|center The Rock ist ein Tierfreund wie er im Buche steht. In „Rampage” sah man zuletzt, wie gefühlvoll er mit einem üderdimensionierten Affen umgehen kann und auch im echten Leben hat der Charmebolzen mit Samoanischen Wurzeln eine Patenschaft für einen Gorilla übernommen. Welche Rolle läge da also näher, als die des Mimik-flexiblen Tier-Ermittlers in „Ace Ventura - Ein tierischer Detektiv”? Jim Carrey hat sich grandios in unsere Herzen klamaukt, aber jetzt wünschen wir uns The Rock als Tierflüsterer. Rock of the Dead thumb|500px|center Jeder möchte The Rock als Kumpel haben. In einer perfekten Welt geht man mit ihm brunchen, nachmittags ins Disneyland, abends an die PlayStation und man boxt sich zwischendrin neckisch auf die Schultern. Deswegen wäre er auch der perfekte Partner, wenn die Zombiekalypse über einen hereinbricht. Unzählige „The Fast and the Furios”-Teile belegen, dass dieser Mann für Team-Action zu haben ist und mit dir durchs Feuer, beziehungszweise durch Zombie-Horden geht. An seine Seite packen wir einfach noch Jonah Hill als Kumpel und fertig ist das ideale Remake à la The Rock von „Shaun of the Dead”. Dwayne Gump thumb|500px|center Bei all den action- und humorgeladenen Blockbustern, darf man nicht vergessen, dass der Ex-Wrestler es auch im Blut hat, emotionale Geschichten (außerhalb des Ringes) zu erzählen und auch in den sanften Rollen aufblüht. Filmische Goldstückchen wie „Zahnfee auf Bewährung” prädestinieren ihn für eine moderne Version von „Forrest Gump” '''und generell für sensible Rollen. Ganz wie der liebenswürdige Hauptdarsteller des Kultfilmes, kann auch Johnson zu Tränen rühren und mit ergreifend schlichten Lebensweisheiten glänzen. ---- '''Am 12. Juli startet „Skyscraper” mit Johnson in der Hauptrolle in deutschen Kinos und man darf gespannt sein, wie sich Dwayne als Security-Experte schlägt, der auf einmal in einem brennenden Hochhaus seine Familie retten muss. thumb|center|500 px Welcher „The Rock”-Film ist euer Favorit und welches Filmvorlage haltet ihr für das perfekte Remake-Material für das Multitalent? Schreibt es in die Kommentare!